


Bliss

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: This was something Draco had wanted, but never expected to have. It was bliss.





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [WeasleyJumpers](http://weasleyjumpers.livejournal.com) Fest.  
> This is basically just 3.6k of pure, filthy smut. Hope you enjoy!

“Tell me, Draco. Tell me how much you want him.”

Draco shivered. Charlie’s voice was deep and rough in his ears. With his eyes squeezed shut, he let his head roll back onto Charlie’s shoulder.

“So… _So_ much…”

“Not good enough.”

Draco let out a groan as Charlie jostled him in his lap. Being held imprisoned by Charlie’s strong arms was something Draco generally enjoyed very much indeed. This time, however, it was more like torture. Charlie sat balanced on the very edge of their bed, Draco’s back pressed tightly to his chest. Draco’s arms were pinioned by his sides so he could not reach out; could not touch. Charlie’s long legs were spread before them both, the ankles hooked with Draco’s own. In this position, Draco could feel every inch of Charlie, from his well-toned calves, to the hard cock pressed into his buttocks, to the muscled biceps that held him tight.

“ _Tell_ me, Draco. I want to know how much you want him.”

Draco could only pant with pent-up desire for the next few minutes. He knew he would never get sick of hearing that commanding tone to Charlie’s voice. Shifting as much as he was able, pleasure shot through him when Charlie let out a slightly shaky breath in his ear.

“ _Tell me, Draco_ …”

It was whispered, sending delightful shivers all through Draco’s body. Swallowing hard, Draco raised his head from Charlie’s shoulder and forced his eyes open.

“I saw him at work today,” he began, licking his lips as he caught a glimpse of the man standing before him. “He was just standing in line at the café, but I was instantly hard. Those leather trousers beneath the Auror robes…” Draco trailed off as memories flooded through him.

_Hugo standing in line at the Ministry café, his work trousers clinging to his thighs. Soft and supple, the leather was nearly worn through in places, but Draco didn’t – couldn’t – care. His mouth watered as Hugo adjusted his stance, the muscles of his toned arse shifting ever so slightly._

_Heat suffused Draco’s cheeks as he felt himself hardening. This was unacceptable. He was fifty-one years old, for Merlin’s sake! Hugo was thirty years his junior, not to mention his husband’s nephew. This was absolutely ridiculous. Ridiculous or not, though, it had to be dealt with._

Draco had raced off to the nearest bathroom and wanked himself raw. It was ridiculous. Absolutely, completely _ridiculous_. But also, the hottest fucking thing ever. Licking his lips again, Draco looked his fill at the sight before him.

Hugo stood across the room. Tall and well-built from his years of Quidditch, there wasn’t a single ounce of fat on him. He was still in his Auror robes – with those damnable leather trousers beneath them – but with one significant change. Draco ran his eyes down Hugo’s body, stopping at the prominent bulge in the front of his trousers.

 _Fuck_.

Everything from the short crop of hair on Hugo’s head to his seemingly casually crossed ankles just screamed ‘sex’ to Draco. He had always had a thing for well-built men, as his never-ending desire for Charlie attested. This was something different, though. Hugo was Charlie’s _nephew_. This infatuation had just enough taboo attached to it to have Draco constantly on the edge. He tried to shift in Charlie’s grip, but it was too strong.

“And?”

Draco frowned. “‘And’ what? You want me to describe the act of masturbation?”

Charlie’s deep laugh rumbled through Draco’s chest. “Yes.”

“I…”

He wanted to object. He wanted to refuse. He wanted to… Well, really, he wanted to get off, if he was being honest. He didn’t, however. Rocking his hips forward, he took a deep breath.

“I pictured him.”

“In the uniform?”

Draco licked his lips again. “Yes. The robes were rucked up beneath his armpits, exposing his arse in those leather trousers.”

Charlie shifted beneath Draco, his erection pressing more insistently into Draco’s arse. “And?”

“And…” Draco let out a breath as he watched Hugo standing across from them. “I sat down on the closed toilet. I was so hard that it was difficult getting the zipper of my trousers down without catching myself in it. I was _so_ desperate for it…”

“Good, Draco, good…” Charlie’s voice was strained. “And?”

“My hands trembled. The image of Hugo’s arse just wouldn’t leave me. I conjured some lube once I freed myself from my trousers and began to stroke.”

“Hard? Fast? Slow? _Desperate_?”

Draco groaned. “Desperate; _so_ desperate. I was shaking and sweating all over. I could hardly breathe I was so turned on.”

“What else?”

Draco’s stomach flipped with remembered lust. “I massaged my balls. They were hot and swollen; aching for release. I squeezed and pulled, needing to feel as much as I could as I pictured him.”

“What did you picture?”

“Hugo. His naked arse. How I would slam into him over and over. He would cry out in need, but I would deny him. I am selfish; you know that. I want it to last. I want _him_ to last as long as I do. I want him hot and squirming and so fucking desperate for me that he comes in his pants just thinking about me.”

Draco paused as he heard a deep moan from across the room. Charlie’s laugh vibrated through him again.

“You may very well get your wish here tonight, love.”

Pressing back into Charlie as much as he could, Draco swallowed harshly. “Only if it happens _my_ way.”

Charlie’s grip tightened on him for a few seconds before loosening just enough to allow Draco to move his arms a bit. Shifting their position on the bed, Charlie spread his legs wide. With their ankles still intertwined, the move stretched Draco out on top of him, exposing the swell of his erection to Hugo.

“Hugo? You heard him.”

Draco’s heart thudded against his ribcage so loud he was sure any response Hugo made would be drowned out. When Hugo pushed off the dresser he had been leaning against, Draco’s blood quickened.

“He wants you, Hugo.”

“I – I can see that.”

Hugo’s voice shook, causing Draco to let out a soft groan. Shifting a little eased the pressure of his fly against his erection, but he knew it was only a temporary relief.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I – I…” It took what seemed hours for Hugo to be able to form a response other than stutters. “I want…”

“Yes?”

“I want to suck him off.”

It was both the most wonderful and the most horrible thing Draco had ever heard. Wonderful because he would finally – _finally_ – be able to quench this almost painful lust he had for Hugo. Horrible because Charlie had not released him. While he would, technically, be having some form of sex with Hugo, he would not be able to touch; to taste. Hugo would be in control of everything that happened and that, to Draco, was simply unacceptable. He tilted his head back so it landed on Charlie’s shoulder again.

“Charlie…”

“Not to worry, love. You’ll get what you want.”

Hugo’s touches weren’t hesitant, as Draco was half expecting them to be. They were, in fact, almost as confident as Charlie’s always had been. He ran his hands up Draco’s legs as he knelt before him. There was a hunger in his eyes that sent Draco’s blood boiling and his heart racing. He had been waiting for this for what seemed his entire life and now that it was happening, it seemed unreal.

“Look how much he wants you, love. Look at the _intensity_ in his eyes.”

Draco looked. He watched as Hugo slowly made his way up his body, his hands sliding along the inseams of Draco’s trousers.

“See the way his hands tremble? _You_ do that to him, love,” Charlie continued, his voice impossibly deep and rough with lust. “This is all you. He is hard and panting for it because of _you_.”

Unable to help it, Draco let out a groan when Hugo’s hands moved to grip his hips. He gave an uncontrollable jerk when Hugo licked his lips.

“Tell him, Draco. Tell him what you want.”

Draco’s mouth opened and he let out a high-pitched whine when Hugo leant in to breathe hot breath over his still-clothed cock. It was impossible for him to form words, not when he had the man he had been lusting over for so long kneeling between his legs.

“He’s waiting for you, Draco. Ready and willing to give you exactly what you want, love. All you have to do is ask.”

Draco’s mind spun. Charlie’s words barely made sense. Taking deep breaths, he simply stared at Hugo for the longest time.

“It’s alright, Draco. He won’t bite unless you ask.”

The bad joke seemed to jog Draco’s mind out of the haze of lust it had been stuck in. Closing his mouth so he could wet his lips again, he took a somewhat more controlled breath.

“You… Your lips.”

“Yes, Draco, good. Where?”

“On the head of my cock.”

Hugo’s eyes flashed with need at the words. His fingers pressed against Draco’s cock as he slowly unzipped his fly. Hugo seemed to be taking extra care with him, reaching his hand down into Draco’s trousers before the zip was even halfway down. Even the touch of Hugo’s hand on him was enough to make Draco’s hips jerk upwards.

“Easy now, love,” Charlie whispered in his ear. “We don’t want things finishing too early, do we?”

It was tempting to rest his head back on Charlie’s shoulder again, but the urge to watch Hugo was overpowering. His plump lips spread the second he had Draco freed of his trousers. Draco’s cock – rock hard and purple with arousal – rose towards his stomach, but Hugo prevented it. Wrapping his fingers around the base, he grinned when Draco groaned.

“Like this?”

The second Hugo’s lips touched the head of his cock, Draco’s mind went completely blank. His mouth fell open and his stomach muscles clenched, drawing him forward in Charlie’s arms. Hugo’s lips were… _blissful_ was the only word Draco could use to describe them. Soft and smooth, they brushed against the head of his cock, catching on the ridges and veins perfectly.

“Suck him, Hugo.”

Draco’s eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. The roughness of Hugo’s tongue contrasted with the smoothness of his lips was the very best sensation Draco could ever imagine. Then came the pressure. Hugo sucked, drawing Draco into his hot mouth. Draco bucked against the press of Charlie’s arms around him, needing to move; needing _more_.

“Not yet, love; not yet. Relax and enjoy it.”

His mind buzzing with need, Draco allowed himself to become lost in the sensations. Hugo’s grip around the base of his cock made sure that Draco would not be able to come unless he was commanded to, but beyond that, he was free to enjoy, just as Charlie had instructed him to.

Hugo was the perfect little cocksucker. He knew exactly the right amount of pressure to put on Draco to have him bucking in Charlie’s lap. Swirling his tongue around the head of Draco’s cock, he hummed appreciation when Draco groaned.

“Please…. Please, I need…”

“Yes?” Charlie’s voice was so rough that the word was barely discernible. “You need what?

“To come… Let me come…”

“Not yet.”

Draco groaned. It was too much. It felt like his head was about to burst, he was so tense.

“Hugo.”

And, with that, it stopped. Hugo’s hand and mouth left him, allowing his cock to slap back onto his stomach. Draco was both overheated and way too cold at the same time. His breaths came in such short bursts that he could feel them almost all along the length of his body. His skin tingled all over, but especially where Charlie held him. It was the only touch he was being allowed at that time, and even that was beginning to feel a bit overwhelming.

“Shh, love, it’s alright. You’re alright.”

Draco shook his head. “No, no, Charlie. _Please_ …”

“You beg so prettily; always have.”

Draco’s feet scrambled, trying to find purchase on the old, worn floorboards so he could push himself up. “Please, Charlie… I need it… Need you…”

“You’ll have it, love. Both of us.”

Draco couldn’t stop moving. His feet pushed against the floorboards, his hands tried to grip onto Charlie’s hips, and his head tossed on Charlie’s shoulder. The time without being touched was doing its job, however. Draco could feel himself cooling down; could feel his mind coming back to him.

“Charlie…”

“Think you can stand, love?”

Draco shook his head, too drawn-out to do anything else. Charlie chuckled in response.

“Good.” His hands loosened their grip on Draco a little. “You’re apparently as good as you claim to be, Hugo.”

“I can be better.” When Draco moaned in response, Hugo let out a chuckle so similar to Charlie’s that Draco was unsure it had really come from him. “Let me show you.”

“How about it, love? Is that what you want?”

Lying completely spread out on top of Charlie, Draco tried to control his breathing. Now that he had cooled down a little, he knew he was going to be able to last. It was still difficult to completely stop moving, however. Tilting his head back as far as he could, he pressed his lips to Charlie’s.

“Let me fuck him.”

It was Charlie’s turn to moan. Jostling Draco again, he adjusted their position on the bed so he could turn Draco in his lap and deepen the kiss.

“That’s what you want?”

Charlie’s eyes burned into Draco’s, causing his heart to skip in his chest. Leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, Draco nodded. Charlie’s hands gripped Draco’s hips tight, his fingers rubbing over the small of Draco’s back.

“Good, love,” he whispered, before glancing over Draco’s shoulder. “Strip. Kneel against the bed.”

Despite the fact that he couldn’t actually see Hugo, Draco knew he must be obeying Charlie’s commands. The _wisp_ of clothing dropping sent tingles down his spine, causing him to arch into Charlie.

“He wants you, Draco. Much more than you probably know.”

The bed dipped beside them when Hugo placed his forearms on the edge, waiting as Charlie had instructed. Feeling an irresistible pull, Draco turned his attention to Hugo, rather than Charlie.

Stripped completely naked, he was just as beautiful as Draco had imagined. He didn’t have the definition Charlie did – hardly surprising when one took their respective occupations into consideration – but Draco found that that didn’t matter. His deep red hair curled in at the very tips, brushing against his neck. Draco’s fingers flexed, the urge to reach out and touch almost overpowering.

“Go on, love; he’s all yours.”

Turning back to Charlie for a few seconds, Draco sealed their lips together in a heated kiss. Charlie wasn’t gentle with him, pressing forward and claiming him as only he was capable of doing. Draco was panting again when they separated.

“I love you, Charlie.”

“So you should.”

Charlie’s grin was wicked, sending shivers through Draco once again. He ignored them this time, though. Sliding off Charlie’s lap, he took a proper look at his prize. Hugo was trembling. His thighs spread wide and his back arched to bring his arse into the air, he glanced over his shoulder, watching as Draco shimmied his trousers down his thighs.

“Draco…”

There were nerves laced through the heavy layers of desire to Hugo’s voice. Silently casting the preparation charms, Draco knelt behind him and placed a hand in the middle of his back.

“It’s alright, Hugo. I’m going to take good care of you.”

He could feel the shiver that ran through Hugo’s body before he nodded. Needing to know that there were no doubts in Hugo’s mind about this, Draco leant forward to place a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

“Hugo?”

“Fuck me. You aren’t the only one who has been watching, Draco. I’ve wanted you for the longest time…”

Draco’s cock jumped as pleasure raced through him. Even if Hugo was lying, it didn’t matter at this stage. Draco was getting what he wanted; what he had wanted for too long. Running his hand up and down Hugo’s back in a mindless soothing gesture, he conjured some lube and began to stroke along his length.

“How many people have told you…” Draco lined himself up with Hugo’s body, feeling the heat of him seeping into him. “…just how beautiful you are, Hugo?”

Hugo huffed a breath out as Draco pushed forward. Draco found himself thankful that he had managed to ask the question before he had tried entering Hugo, as the tightness and the slick heat of him stole his breath away. His skin tingled all over as his mind buzzed with a combination of pleasure and anticipation. Moving in small jerks, he finally pressed his hips fully to Hugo’s arse, his head swimming with need.

“I… I…”

Hugo seemed to give up on answering Draco’s question after a couple attempts and simply shook his head. It took longer than Draco could have imagined for him to realise that Hugo was attempting a response to his question, which he attributed to the fact that he was too distracted by the squeeze of Hugo’s body around him.

“‘No’? None?” Draco’s voice was breathy. “Shame on them, because…” He leant forward, pressing himself into Hugo more firmly. “…you are absolutely breathtaking.”

The whimper Hugo let out sent Draco’s mind spinning with need. Pulling out slowly, he thrust back in. Encouraged by the deep moan Hugo responded with, he let go. With one hand braced between Hugo’s shoulder blades, he began to move.

“Ohhh, yes… Yes, Draco…”

Hugo threw his head back, arching his back to take Draco deeper as he thrust in. The heat and friction combined to send Draco’s heart racing, thudding wildly against his ribs as he moved. He was speeding towards fulfilment, his eyes closed and mouth open as Hugo squeezed around him. The only thing that could have stopped him…

“Draco.”

…was Charlie. The hand that was not between Hugo’s shoulder blades landed on Hugo’s hip, clenching in an effort to slow Draco down. It went against everything: all of Draco’s instincts told him to keep going; to keep reaching for orgasm. There was also no denying Charlie, however, when he spoke in that tone of voice. The effort it took to stop himself had Draco panting, almost wheezing with each breath.

“Charlie.”

“Slow down, love.” Charlie’s warmth pressed against Draco’s back, his arms coming around Draco’s chest. “You aren’t the only one getting to have fun tonight.”

Draco groaned. His hips jerked, needing to finish what he had started. He held himself back, however, when he realised that Charlie was completely naked behind him. Charlie’s hands moved, sliding up Draco’s chest to grasp his chin. Following the prompting fingers, Draco turned his head to find Charlie’s lips waiting for him. The kiss was just as hot and frantic as their last had been, with Charlie’s tongue thrusting into Draco’s mouth, drawing deep moans out of him. They only increased when Charlie's magic washed over Draco, casting the preparation charms over him, opening him up. The hand on Hugo’s hip clenched tighter as he realised what Charlie intended to do.

“Hold still, love.”

The sensation of having Charlie pressing into him from behind as he was nestled deep inside of Hugo was nearly too much for Draco. He kept his hands in place, the touch of Hugo’s skin the only thing keeping him grounded as his nerves were overloaded with sensation.

“Breathe, Draco.”

He shook his head minutely, afraid that if he moved too much, he would explode. It was too much. He was so full – both physically and metaphorically – and strung so tight he feared losing himself. He’d never expected to have even half of this, but now, _now_ … Draco shuddered as Charlie settled himself completely inside him.

“Good, Draco, you’re doing so well.”

Draco shook his head again, knowing that he couldn’t hold on. With Hugo surrounding him and Charlie filling him, it was more than a dream come true, it was his perfect fantasy.

“Hugo? Straighten up.”

Before Draco could object, Hugo was moving, sliding Draco out of him almost torturously slowly. Draco’s breath shuddered through him, knowing what was coming next. One of Charlie’s hands landed on Draco’s shoulder, holding him steady.

“Ready, love?”

Biting down on his bottom lip, Draco nodded. How he managed to hold on, he had no idea. Charlie’s movements were smooth, but they jerked Draco into Hugo, sending shocks of pleasure through his entire body. Draco’s eyes squeezed shut as he fought against his orgasm with every fibre of his being. He wanted this to last; wanted it to never end. It was inevitable, however. With Hugo squeezing around him and Charlie trying his best to hit his prostate, Draco didn’t stand a chance. His orgasm rocked through him with an intensity he had not felt in years the second Charlie managed to hit his prostate. His mouth opened, letting out a jumble of consonants as he came deep inside Hugo, his body spasming over and over again. He could both hear and feel Hugo encouraging him, thrusting back into him.

“Good, Draco… Very good, love.” Charlie’s voice was almost unrecognisable. “Well done.”

Draco smiled vaguely as he collapsed down onto Hugo’s back. It didn’t take long for the others to follow him into orgasm, but by that time, Draco was already almost half-asleep. He felt himself wrapped in Charlie’s arms and being dragged up and onto the bed. A cleansing charm washed over them just before a third body joined them. Hugo nestled down in front of Draco, keeping him warm as he drifted towards sleep. Draco fell asleep surrounded by the warmth of the two men he wanted the most in the entire world.


End file.
